


The Warmhearted Touch of a Coldhearted Killer

by Uraniumfire (Captainjamie)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainjamie/pseuds/Uraniumfire
Summary: *Cue dark and stormy night cliché* Eren still has to sleep in the dungeons of the castle, the old Survey Corps headquarters. Usually, he's lonely and cold, with only a thin fleece blanket to keep him warm. But this night will be different. To find Captain Levi, Humanity's strongest, standing through the bars, staring at Eren, was unbelievable. The man who slaughters titans and never has any expression, has fallen for Eren?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one-shot, I was inspired from the fanfic Warm by Grassepi, which is about Victuuri (Yuri!!! On Ice) I thought it would be cute if I took a cold night and Eren sleeping in the dungeon, only to find Levi in his bed next to him!  
> Thank you to Grassepi for the inspiration
> 
> Enjoy <3  
> Still working on Call Me Levi, new chapter should be up today :D
> 
> Jamie Kennedy  
> (~￣▽￣)~

 

Eren tossed and turned in his dungeon cell. Thunder cracked and rain battered at the tiny windows situated outside of his cage. The occasional flash of lightning was bothersome. He put his pillow over his face to block the flashes, which seemingly was ineffective. He groaned, rolling onto his back, staring at the dark, concrete ceiling. It was completely black, except for a tiny glow of an oil lamp that was still lit near the entry to the corridor. Hanji had long since taken the cuffs and shackles off of Eren, but he was still trapped, he was still bound by chains. How long would he truly stay down in this dungeon? How long would it be until he could be of use to humanity?

 

————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Captain Levi stood at the foot of the window in his room. He didn’t sleep very much, especially on stormy nights. He didn’t like the annoyance of the noise and the flashes. He thought thunderstorms were unnecessary. He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the  frame. 

For the past couple of days, he had been thinking everything about Eren. Whenever he was devising a training regimen, he thought, _Where would Eren work best in this?_ When he asked for his afternoon tea, _I wonder where Eren is, what is he doing?_ Often he got angry at himself for thinking about the brat too much, when he should be concentrating on keeping his subordinates in line. He stared blankly out at the dark world, only being able to see the water streaming down the glass. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Eren. Yes, he was his subordinate, but he saw something else. He reminded Levi of Isabel, one of two of his closest friends when he was a thug in the underground. In fact, he has those same ocean eyes to Isabel. The same fiery spirit. Levi’s muscles tightened up just thinking about it. He may have had feelings for her, but that all shattered once a rainy expedition took a terrible turn. That was the only time that Levi cried. He hadn’t cried since that _awful_ day. He didn’t want to see that happen again. He pushes others away because if he gets too close, something bad may just happen. Levi shook his head, feeling his face get hot. He placed a hand over his eyes, closing them.

There wasn’t a clock, but Levi assumed it was about two in the morning. He ran a cold hand through his raven locks, wincing at his own cold touch. He balled his hands into fists, feeling his frigid fingertips. He shivered slightly, thinking to himself, how he usually never gets cold. _Is Eren cold? Sleeping in that dungeon all by himself?_  

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and cautiously walked over to his table, barely being able to see. He fumbled for the box of matches set next to his lamp. He pulled out a match, striking it against the box. The flame illuminated the table and the now visible lamp. He placed the flame into the lamp, letting it catch. Waving out the fire and tossing the burnt match to the side, he picked up the lamp. Now his room was dimly lit, and it had a distant feel to it. Like it wasn’t where he was supposed to be. 

Levi held up the lamp as he walked towards his door. On a tiny hook embedded in the wall next to the door frame sat a key on a ring. The key to Eren’s dungeon cell. He slid it off the hook, putting it in his pocket. Quietly, he unhinged the door lock, opening the door. He opened it quickly and shut it quickly, careful to not let it slam. He didn’t want anyone to see him. Thunder boomed once again, and a flash of lightning, accompanying it, echoed through the castle. He then turned on his heel to the right, walking down the long, cold, dark corridor that would lead to the staircase to which Eren was at the bottom of. 

——————————————————————————————

 

Eren rolled onto his side, extremely uncomfortable in this cot that they gave him. Well, _I’m in jail, why would they care about me?_

He closed his eyes and began to think about the Captain. He had admired him for so long, only viewing him from a distance. Even now, he’s still distant. He’s a higher-up, Eren is a subordinate. Even if Eren got up in the ranks, he would still never catch up to Captain. 

He once again stuffed his pillow to his face, feeling himself get flushed. Anytime he thinks about the Captain, his heart races and his face gets all hot. He knew exactly how he felt about the Captain, but he could never say. _He’d probably slice me up. I wonder if he’s asleep right now? I dunno, him sleeping isn’t really a usual thing._

Hearing the clack of a door opening at the distant end of the corridor, Eren whipped the pillow off his face, fixing it behind his head, and pretending to be asleep. He heard footsteps, but they weren’t from someone rather tall or heavy. They were small. _Captain?_

Eren’s face got hot once again. He rolled onto his side, keeping one eye open and watching the dim bubble of light on the dungeon wall. The bubble began to deform, and the footsteps got louder. He jumped when he say the small, shadowy figure, holding an oil lamp at his side. He rolled onto his back, holding up a hand to block the light. _I didn’t realize warm light could be so painful._

“Captain?” His voice was low and weak. Levi inhaled and held up the lamp next to his face so Eren could see it was him. 

He set the lamp down, pulling a key out of his pocket. He slid the key into the keyhole, and with a _kchak!_ The door unlocked and Levi gently swung it open. He left the lamp there, and closed the gate behind him. 

Eren was really confused and his face got really hot.

“C-captain?” he said again, trying to hide the slight fear in his voice.

“Move over.”

Even was shocked. “Sorry?” he said confused.

“Move over.” He repeated, and Eren did as he said.

“I’m cold.” Eren's face got really hot with that remark. _Captain? Cold?_  

Levi slid himself between the blanket, lying down next to Eren. He rolled on my side so that they were facing each other. He covered himself up and looked at Eren. He ran a cold hand over Eren’s face, running it through his brown, silky hair, and Eren furrowed my brows, taking Captain’s hand in his own. 

“You are really cold, Captain.” He nodded, snuggling up to Eren. He felt his arms wrap around his waist. Unsure of what he should do, Eren wrapped my arms around the Captain, pulling him into himself. _What is happening?_

Eren kissed the Captain’s hair, resting his face there. 

“Oi, brat.” Eren jumped at his words, and Levi tightened his grip. 

“You really are warm.” Even smiled, placing a hand on the back of Levi’s head. 

“Goodnight Captain Levi.” he whispered.

“…night.” Levi mumbled into Eren’s chest. Feeling his breath on Eren’s shirt that was touching his chest made him shiver slightly. 

He glanced over towards the window, to see immobile rain drops on the glass, left there from the storm before. There were only faint booms left of the storm in the distance. Eren smiled, lowering his head back to where it was, and once again snuggling up to Levi. He was happy. He was happy he could embrace the Captain like this. He was happy he could hold this distant man who was once so far away, now closer than ever. He kissed his hair once again, intertwining his legs with Levi’s. 

That moment was something so much more than just the Captain sleeping with his subordinate. He was sucking his warmth from Eren, in order to survive. It was difficult for Eren to understand how this expressionless person, who slaughtered titans without any hesitation, and was seemingly terrifying, could be snuggling up to him. He was happy that at this moment, the only person in the world who he was thinking of, was Eren. After many minutes of Eren thinking about Levi, he closed his eyes, and fell into impending sleep. It was the best sleep he had in a long while. He had no dreams that night, only a quiet, comfortable silence with the one person he truly goes crazy for.

 

Eren knew that the following morning would still be as dark as it usually was, but that the darkness would be melted away by the shared heat radiating from the two bodies who laid comfortably together, in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the absolutely terrible summary, and the title.
> 
> It's snowing outside. o_O
> 
> This is absolute crap. xD but if you enjoyed it then hey, thank you 
> 
> Sorry it's so short, other fanfics to come soon <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, ily all :D
> 
> Jamie  
> (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
